Who's the King?
by MyWildFantasy
Summary: Chapter 2 update! Perjuangan Akashi Seijuuro memenangkan hatimu, tentunya dengan caranya sendiri, dengan menaklukan 5 anggota miracle generation lainnya! [Akashi Seijuuro x Readers/OC/TERSERAHDEHYA!] Genre: Romance/Friendship/Comfort/Hurt RnR please... chapter 1 failed (maybe) be better in the chapter 2...
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing:** Akashi x Readers/OC/TERSERAH DEH YA

**Caution:** ceritanya aneh, kagak jelas, gilak dan tentunya dikerjakan dalam waktu yang cukup lama karena kemalasan sang (m)author /dihajar/ dan kemungkinan lanjutannya ni fict bakal lama *pundungdipojokan*

.

* * *

.

**who's the king**

**berasal dari imajinasi sang (m)author dikala menjelang tidur /plakk/**

**dan sebagai fanfict kedua sang (m)author, jadi kalau jelek maafkan! /duak/**

.

* * *

**chapter 1**

* * *

Seperti biasa, ini adalah jam pelajaran Mat Exclusive yang ditujukan pada murid-murid berprestasi dan berkedudukan tinggi disekolahku. Hampir setiap pelajaran ini adalah jam pelajaran kosong. Aku memasuki kelas ini karena kedudukanku sebagai ketua kelas dan tentunya sebagai murid berprestasi.

Aku pernah mendapat juara tingkat kota pada mata pelajaran Mat dan Fisika. Selain itu, aku juga pernah mendapat mendali emas karena mengikuti lomba lari Sprint dan meraih penghargaan karena memenangkan lomba kerajinan tangan.

Prestasi yang sudah aku torehkan sudah diakui oleh sekolahku. Teiko-gakuen. Walaupun begitu, aku termasuk anak yang sering melanggar peraturan. Aku pun pernah dipanggil masuk ruang guru karena sering membolos jam pelajaran. Murid nomor satu pun pernah menegurku. Aku sering membantah nya. Dan karena itu, dia membenciku dan mempermalukan ku di depan umum.

Dulu aku menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya. Menurutku dia adalah laki laki terhebat, terpintar, dan sangat prefeksionis. Dan aku yakin semua berpikir begitu. Tapi semenjak aku memiliki masalah dengannya, aku jadi membencinya. Amat membencinya. Dan aku semakin membencinya setelah aku mendapat kan kelas yang sama dan terus bersaing dengannya.

* * *

**-Start flashback-**

* * *

" Argh! Terlambat terlambat! Apa apaan aku ini?! hari ini kan awal kenaikan kelas! Bodohnya aku bisa terlambat seperti ini! "

Aku berlari menuju sekolahku. Jalanan sudah mulai sepi dan ya, ini sudah jam 07.20. Aku terlambat 20 menit pada awal kenaikan kelas. Dan hal yang kupikirkan pada saat aku menuju sekolah adalah, aku akan ditertawakan teman teman. Dan tentunya guru yang mengajar akan memarahiku tepat didepan kelas yang akan aku tempati selama setahun kedepan.

**BRAKK**

Aku membanting pintu kelas dengan sangat keras. Semua mata tertuju padaku. Aku melihat ekspresi mereka. Ada yang heran dan ada juga yang menahan tawa. Dan tentu saja. Guru yang sedang mengajar dikelas baruku, guru Biologi, memandangi ku dengan tajam. Seakan dia sudah berpikir hal ini akan terjadi dan akan memberiku hukuman yang selayaknya aku terima.

" Selamat Pa—"

"Jangan membanting pintu saat kamu terlambat pada awal kenaikan kelas [name]!"

"Hahaha, maaf bu" aku memaksakan tawaku sendiri. 'Aghh.. kenapa harus dikelas baru ini?!' batinku ringan.

"Jangan hanya tertawa! Cepat duduk dibangku kosong itu sekarang!"

Aku menoleh kearah bangku yang ditunjuk oleh guru biologi ku. Untunglah, aku mendapat bangku yang sesuai dengan keinginanku setiap saat. Yup, bangku yang ada disudut kiri belakang dan berada dekat dengan jendela adalah bangku yang selalu kuharapkan. Tempat yang paling aman untuk melakukan berbagai macam aktivitas pada saat pelajaran berlangsung karena berderetan dengan meja guru.

Aku berjalan dengan senang ke bangku baruku walaupun harus menahan malu karena terlambat disaat yang 'tepat' seperti ini. Aku mengamati siapa saja yang ada disekitar bangku baruku itu. Dan tepat disebelahku ada seorang—

_DEG_

Aku berhenti melangkah. Tatapan mataku terhenti pada seseorang yang duduk disebelahku nantinya. Jantungku berdentum lebih keras selama beberapa kali yang membuat perasaanku menjadi tidak nyaman. Aku akan duduk disebelahnya. Laki laki yang selalu membuat perasaanku menjadi bimbang. Dan membuatku tak mengerti pada perasaanku sendiri.

Aku mencoba melangkahkan kaki dengan sedikit paksaan karena entah mengapa kakiku tiba tiba terasa berat untuk terangkat. Mataku terus memperhatikan laki-laki itu. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah itu terhembus oleh angin musin semi yang mebuat helaian helaian rambutnya terlihat lebih jelas. Matanya terus berfokus pada buku pelajaran baru yang ia miliki. Tatapannya yang lurus, jernih dan begitu fokus itu lagi lagi membuatku merasa bingung pada perasaanku sendiri.

'Tidak! Jangan pernah kamu menyukainya lagi! Dia hanya laki laki kejam yang tak memiliki persaan! Jangan pernah sedikit pun kamu menaruh hati bodoh!' Batinku.

Seseorang yang membuatku bisa seperti ini adalah seorang ketua. Baik dibidang olahraga maupun pelajaran. Dia adalah murid kebanggaan sekolahku. Seorang kapten tim basket dan ketua OSIS Teiko-gakuen ini. Dia memiliki ciri khas yang amat mencolok. Mata hetroktom miliknya adalah salah satu ciri khas nya. Dia juga keturunan keluarga yang amat sukses dikota ku ini. Namanya keluarga Akashi.

Akashi Seijuro

Itulah nama yang ia gunakan untuk memperkenalkan dirinya kepada semua orang. Dan aku akui, nama itu cukup bagus digunakan seseorang yang biasa dikenal sebagai murid nomor satu disekolah ini.

Aku duduk dibangku baruku yang berada tepat bersebelahan dengannya. Entah sejak kapan aku mengepalkan tanganku dan badanku pun terasa berkeringat. Hal itu membuatku benar benar merasa tidak nyaman.

Aku mengeluarkan buku biologiku dan segera mencatat apa yang tertera dipapan tulis. Jujur saja, aku tak dapat berkonsentrasi sama sekali. Aku tak dapat mengalihkan pandanganku dari tangannya yang terus menerus digunakannya untuk menulis. Aku tak berani menatap wajahnya. Dan itu tidak mungkin.

Tanganku terus menggenggam erat pensil yang kugunakan untuk mencatat. Ya, aku ragu. Aku sangat ragu untuk duduk bersebelahan dengannya. Mungkin bukan hanya karena ragu. Tapi mungkin juga karena takut. Dan ya,takut adalah hal yang mendominasi pikiranku saat ini. Bukan takut karena dia adalah monster yang kejam. Tapi karena aku takut jika hal memalukan yang pernah terjadi antara aku dan dia terulang kembali dan rumor yang telah terhapus dari otak mereka terkuak kembali karena masalah sepele. Karena aku duduk disebelahnya.

"Akashi Seijuro, tolong bacakan halaman 13 dengan lantang!" Ujar guru Biologiku pada laki laki yang duduk disebelahku.

Ia berdiri dan membacakan beberapa paragraf bacaan yang terdapat dibuku yang ada dihadapan nya. Ia membacakan dengan suara yang cukup lantang. Suara nya terdengar cukup tegas tetapi juga dengan lekukan suara yang pas untuk menjelaskan suatu hal. Suara yang amat indah dan nyaman untuk didengar

Aku melihat kearahnya. Seketika aku mengamati wajahnya. Lagi lagi, mata hetroktom nya sangat fokus pada buku yang ada dihadapannya. Banyak yang menyebut mata nya sebagai emperor eye. Mata yang menandakan bahwa ia mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya.

Aku mengamati lagi wajahnya. Lekukan hidung dan mulut yang ia miliki sangatlah sempurna. Hidungnya yang mancung dan bibirnya yang berwarna _peach _itu sangatlah sempurna seperti sebuah lukisan nyata. Dan—

'Tidak! Kau tidak boleh melebih lebihkan dirinya!' aku begumam dalam hati sembari menggelengkan kepala pelan.

"Akashi Seijuro, sudah cukup, silahkan duduk" ujar guru biologi tersebut.

Ia pun duduk kembali dengan tenang. Postur tubuhnya saat duduk pun sangatlah berwibawa. Tegak, ditambah dengan tatapan matanya yang benar benar fokus dan tak berkeliaran kemana-mana.

"(Name)! Tolong bacakan kelanjutannya" ujar guruku mengagetkan.

Aku tesentak dan segera mencari bacaan terakhir yang dibaca olehnya. "Maaf bu, aku tidak tau"

"Bagaimana bisa?! Kalau begitu nanti saat istirahat siang kamu datang ke ruang guru" ujarnya sembari membelalakan mata kearahku. "Hey, kau yang disana cepat bacakan kelanjutannya!" Ia mengarahkan jarinya ke arah siswi yang berada disudut depan kiri.

Perempuan itu pun berdiri sembari mengibaskan rambut light pink nya yang tergerai panjang lalu membacakannya. Perempuan itu bisa dibilang adalah sahabatku. Dia adalah manager tim basket Teiko.

Momoi Satsuki.

Dia memiliki pribadi yang baik dan manis, ditambah lagi dengan wajahnya yang rupawan serta badannya yang berisi. Ia memiliki beberapa penggemar laki-laki. Tapi entah kenapa, ia memilih seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang bisa dibilang memiliki keberadaan lemah dan memiliki wajah yang sangat innocent. Aku tak tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya.

Setelah ia selesai membaca, ia pun duduk sembari lagi-lagi mengibaskan rambutnya kebelakang. Ia pun menoleh ke arahku lalu berbisik padaku.

"Dia memang kejam..."Ia tertawa pelan walaupun kulihat alis matanya sedikit turun.

Ia menoleh kembali. Pelajaran pun berlangsung dengan sewajarnya. Dan ledekan terus-menerus dilontarkan padaku, walaupun bukan secara frontal. Tapi tetap saja aku merasa(!).

Bel pun berdentang, aku pun berjalan gontai ke ruang guru. Yang ada dipikiranku hanya ada satu. Kenapa aku berada sekelas dengan bocah sialan itu?! Apa ini yang disebut takdir? Apa ini yang disebut dengan kesialan? Apa ini yang disebut dengan... pertautan nasib...?

'Pertautan nasib...'

Nggak mungkin. Ini nggak mungkin terjadi. Aku tidak akan mau memiliki pertautan nasib dengannya. Ini tidak mungkin. Seandainya saja aku memiliki pertautan nasib dengan orang lain, orang lain itu bukanlah dia! Bukan Akashi Seijuro! Dan yang pasti, jika aku memiliki pertautan nasib dengannya, aku akan segera lari dari nasib itu dan membuangnya jauh-jauh!

'Ya! Lari dari nasib dan akan kubuang jauh-jauh nasib itu. Pasti!'

Akhirnya aku pun sampai didepan pintu ruang guru. Hal-hal seperti ini sudah biasa bagiku. Dipanggil keluar-masuk tempat ini bagaikan keseharianku. Walaupun ya, kali ini aku merasa sedikit takut, karena guru yang akan memarahiku kali ini dikenal sangatlah kejam. Lihat saja kejadian tadi pagi. Baru saja awal masuk sekolah, aku sudah diberi hukuman. Dia memang dikenal sebagai guru tanpa ampun. Dia selalu memberi hukuman pada siapa saja yang bersalah. Dia tidak mengenal kedudukan. Dia hanya mengenal keadilan dan kesetaraan.

Aku memasuki ruang guru. Suasana disana riuh dengan suara mesin fotocopy dan gelak-tawa guru-guru yang sedang beristirahat. Tapi guruku satu ini tidak suka bercanda. Ia menungguku sembari mengoreksi pekerjaannya yang terlihat tinggal sedikit. Aku berjalan kearahnya. Setelah sampai didepannya ia menoleh kearahku. Matanya seketika membentuk sebuah tatapan mengintimidasi. Ia pun langsung _to the point_ pada kesalahanku dan langsung mengintrogasiku secara frontal.

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan saat pelajaran tadi?!"

"Ma-maaf bu, tapi aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa"

"Lantas kenapa kamu tidak tahu halaman yang sedang dibaca oleh Akashi?!"

"Maaf bu, itu-"

GREKKK

Pintu ruang guru terbuka. Suasana ruang guru yang tadinya riuh mendadak hening, tak ada suara sedikit pun. Semua terdiam sembari melihat kearah seorang siswa yang membawa sebuah fortofolio yang bertuliskan 'Angket OSIS'. Ia berjalan kearah guru biologi yang ada didepanku dengan tenang. Ia adalah seseorang yang paling aku tidak mau temui saat ini. Ia adalah seseorang yang berpangkat sebagai seorang 'King' diantara seluruh murid sekolah ini. Seseorang yang sekarang menjadi teman sekelasku. Lagi-lagi aku bertemu dengannya disaat yang tidak tepat. Akashi Seijuro.

Ia memberikan portofolio itu pada guru yang sedang mengintrogasiku. "Ini bu, saya sudah laksanakan apa yang diperintahkan oleh anda. Saya sudah mengumpulkan data-data siswa yang anda minta."

"Terima kasih Akashi, kau memang anak yang bisa diandalkan!" ujarnya sembari tersenyum menggoda.

'Dasar penjilat!' Batinku lirih.

Setelah itu mereka sedikit berbincang-bincang tentang hal yang sama sekali aku tak tahu. Terkadang aku ingin menyela pembicaraan mereka, tapi aku tidak mau mendapatkan hukuman lebih lagi. Setelah berbincang-bincang selama beberapa lama, Akashi pun membungkuk lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang guru dengan tenang. Saat Akashi Seijuro menutup pintu, keadaan ruang guru kembali riuh-bising dan tatapan guru biologi ku kembali seperti semula. Ia kembali menceramahiku dengan semangat(?)Nya.

"Kamu harus meniru perilaku Akashi! Lihat dia! Dia teladan yang amat baik untuk ditiru! Kamu harus meniru perilakunya! Mengerti?!"

"Iya bu, maafkan saya. Saya tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," ujarku dengan lirih.

Ia menceramahiku lama sekali. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya ia menceramahiku begitu lama hingga melewati bel istirahat selesai. Jadi, aku membolos jam pembelajaran karena hal ini. Dan akhirnya pun ia menyuruhku kembali ke kelas.

"Kalau begitu cepat kembali! Sudah 30 menit lebih kau berada disini! Kau tidak boleh mengulanginya lagi!"

"Iya bu, permisi."

Aku berjalan gontai keluar dari ruang guru. Pikiranku terganjal oleh dia lagi-lagi menemukanku pada saat terlemah ini. Dan kenapa aku harus dibandingkan dengannya? Kenapa tak orang lain saja? Sial sekali hari ini.

Aku membuka pintu ruang guru sehingga menimbulkan bunyi berderek. Aku melangkahkan kaki ku keluar lalu menutup pintunya. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya pelan. Badanku pun kurenggangkan dengan perlahan. Cukup melelahkan berdiri selama 30 menit diruang guru sambil menahan malu.

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau aku duduk sebentar diatap? Aku malas mengikuti pelajaran kali ini," gumamku pelan.

Aku berjalan menuju keatap dengan perlahan. Mencoba merasakan hembusan angin musim semi yang bertiup dingin. Saat aku berjalan beberapa langkah. Suara seseorang menghentikanku. Suara yang amat familiar ditelingaku.

"Kata siapa kau boleh untuk berada diatap?" Ujar seseorang dari kejauhan dengan suara yang tegas.

Aku menoleh kebelakang, dan terdiam sejenak,"ah, Akashi ya? Ada apa? Ada masalah?"

Ia berjalan maju sembari menyeringai ke arahku,"Kau tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali ya?"

"Memangnya aku punya salah ya?" Jawabku santai, menelengkan kepala.

"Ternyata IQ mu rendah sekali. Bagaimana mungkin kamu tidak bisa membedakan antara yang salah dengan yang benar? Dasar bodoh." Ia menatapku dengan tatapan intimidasinya.

"Hah? Bodoh katamu? Bodoh kok mengatakan yang lainnya bodoh. Kekanak kanakan sekali kamu," aku berkacak-pinggang.

"Tch, kekanak-kanakan kok mengatakan yang lainnya kekanak-kanakan? Konyol sekali" jawabnya sembari terkekeh pelan.

"Apa masalahmu, Akashi?!" Aku berjalan mendekati Akashi.

"Banyak sekali, lucu sekali, ternyata kau masih saja mempertahankan sifat bodohmu itu" Ia kembali terkekeh, meremehkan

"Hah?! Apa katamu?!" Aku meremas kerah Akashi.

"Aku bilang kau bodoh."Ia menatapku dingin sembari melepaskan tanganku.

"Kamu sendiri tidak merasa kalau kau itu bodoh?" Tanganku yang sudah terlepas dari kerahnya langsung menunjuknya tepat didepan mukanya.

"Tidak."Ia memalingkan muka, ya, dia tidak nyaman.

"Buktikan kalau kau tidak bodoh, Akashi!"

"Tidak, Tidak perlu kubuktikan, kau pasti tahu kalau aku bukan orang bodoh, kan?"Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu kan kedudukanku disekolah ini? Dan aku yakin kau juga mengakuiku berada dikedudukan itu. Coba katakan padaku, kedudukan yang aku punya" ia menyeringai padaku.

"A-apa-"

"Katakan. Kedudukanku. Sekarang." Paksanya.

Aku terdiam sejenak "Hmm, aku tahu, seorang ketua OSIS, benarkan? Tapi yang kumaksud bukan kebodohan otakmu, Akashi" ujarku dengan tenang.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tapi kebodohan sikapmu selama ini" aku membalas seringainya. "Sudah berapa lama kau ingin membebaskan diri dari kekangan tekanan pikiranmu itu?"

"Tunggu, apa yang sebenarnya kamu bicarakan?" Ia menelengkan kepala.

"Sudah berapa lama?"

"Hmm, Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti itu," Ia memicingkan matanya.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau ingin menjadi yang terdepan?" Aku mendorong badannya yang semakin mendekat kearahku.

Ia menangkap tanganku dan mencengkramnya dengan kuat,"Kau sendiri juga ingin menjadi yang terdepan kan?"

"Ya, memang. Aku ingin berada diatasmu, Akashi. Aku ingin kau berada dibawahku, sehingga kamu tidak bisa mengaturku lagi."Aku melepas cengkraman tangan Akashi pada pergelangan tanganku.

"Begitu ya? Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang, siapa yang berada ditingkat lebih tinggi boleh mengatur yang lain" ia menantangku

"Haha, boleh saja. Terserah apa katamu. Mulai sekarang mari kita bersaing satu sama lain." Aku menerima tantangannya.

"Oke, kita mulai dari sekarang dan yang pasti aku tidak akan kalah darimu" ia menyeringai tajam kearahku

.

.

"Jangan pernah berharap perjanjian ini dapat dilupakan olehku, mengerti?" Ia memalingkan badan dan berjalan menjauh dariku.

.

.

"Tidak akan pernah, Akashi. Tidak akan pernah."

.

.

* * *

-**End Flashback-**

* * *

Setelah hari itu kita berdua saling bersaing untuk mendapatkan nilai ataupun kedudukan yang lebih tinggi. Aku semakin rajin belajar dan mengikuti les yang awalnya sangat kubenci. Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak bisa menyaingi orang itu.

"Haaaaaahhh, lagi-lagi rankingku lebih rendah dari dia, aku ini bodoh sekali mengiyakan perjanjian itu! Aku kan sudah jelas akan kalah.." Aku membuang nafas kesal.

"Hey, bodoh! Cepat kesini! Aku punya tugas untukmu." Ujar si surai merah dari kejauhan.

'Hah?! Dia lagi?! Sial, bisa tidak sih dia melepaskanku sebentar saja?!' Batinku lirih sembari berjalan ke arahnya. "Kenapa?." Tukasku padanya.

"Kau, cepatlah datang ke ruang OSIS, ada angket yang harus kau kerjakan. Sekarang kau ini sudah jadi wakil, kenapa kau tak pernah datang?!"

"Ck, iya. Aku kesana. Aku kan juga punya urusan untuk mengatur kelas!"

Ia berjalan pergi seakan tak peduli pada apa yang aku katakan, tapi tak lama kemudian ia menoleh "Ah, iya, belikan aku teh hijau. Kau harus membawanya dalam keadaan panas dan pastikan kau menaruhnya diatas meja dengan benar."

"Tidak. Mau." Elakku padanya.

"Kau tidak ingat perjanjian itu? Cepat pergi sekarang. Aku tidak mau saat aku masuk ke ruang OSIS nanti, semua yang kuperintahkan belum kau kerjakan."

"Ck, dasar! oke. Akan aku bawakan. Asal kau tidak melempariku dengan gunting seperti kemarin! Itu mengerikan!"

"Penakut."

"Biar saja!"

* * *

**salam hangat ^_^''**

Arggghhh! Akhirnya selesai juga ni Fanfict! (۳˚Д˚)۳

Setelah sekian lama gw nulis ini, kira-kira satu bulan, dengan penuh pengorbanan, akhirnya sang (m)author bisa menyelesaikannya! HOHOHOOOO!

Gw ngelanjut bikin fanfict ini waktu perjalanan ke Solo lokh :3 siapa nih yang tinggalnya dikota solooo? /prak/

Eh btw buat ELU, sekali lagi ya.. ELU! Yang udah minta gw buat bikin nih fict udah puas kan?! Udah kan?! Kagak? Bodo amat lah ye...

Gw cuma bikin segini doang buat pembukaan, isinya cuma flashback seehh... Tapi ini bagian terpentingnya!/prak/ah!bo'ong amat lu ye?!/

Ta-tapi sebenernya gw males *pundung dipojokan*

BANYAK TYPO YA?! HAHAHA! TYPO NYA TULIS DI REVIEW YAA! SOALNYE TATA BAHASA GW KURANG BENER! KAGAK MAU?! IDIH PELIT AMAT NIH YE JADI ORANG /dihajarreaders/

Oiya gw tekankan ni fanfict bakal ada Akashi POV nya.. Gw pingin nekenin apa yang dipikirin dia tentang lu.. Tapi jangan kegeeran dulu... Akashi milikkuuuu.../duak/ /kagaklahye/ gw sukanya sama si kise kok.. Tenang ajhhhee... /muehehe/

Aku butuh banget riview! Jadi tulis Okee? Pleaseee *kissbye*


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing: Akashi x Readers/OC/TERSERAH DEH YA**

**Caution: ceritanya aneh, kagak jelas, gilak dan tentunya dikerjakan dalam waktu yang cukup lama karena kemalasan sang (m)author /dihajar/ dan kemungkinan lanjutannya ni fict bakal lama *pundungdipojokan* dan chapter sudah mulai nggenah pada chapter ini /jedotinkepalaketembok/**

.

.

**who's the king**

**Parodi dari; Kuroko no Basuke,**

**milik Fujimaki Tadoshi**

**.**

**.**

**berasal dari imajinasi sang (m)author dikala menjelang tidur /plakk/**

**dan sebagai fanfict kedua sang (m)author, jadi kalau jelek maafkan! /duak/**

**TYPOS + OOC BANGET DEH POKONYA!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

Kali ini aku sedang kesal. Ya, kesal karena seorang lelaki psycho dengan seenaknya menyuruhku melakukan apa saja yang ia minta. Termasuk, ya, seperti ini, membuat teh hijau dan mengantarkannya ke ruang OSIS. Mungkin itu terlihat seperti hal yang mudah, tapi yang dimaksud teh hijau bukanlah teh yang asal diseduh dengan air panas dan jadilah teh hijau.

Bukan seperti itu. Aku harus mengukur takaran gula, jumlah air didalam gelas, kekentalan air teh dan segala tetek bengek yang ia minta.

Sebenarnya ini memang salahku sih menyetujui perkataan yang sebenarnya bisa aku tolak itu. Tapi seperti kata pepatah 'nasi sudah menjadi bubur' aku tidak bisa mengelak janjiku padanya. Apalagi senjata ampuh nya, gunting merah, yang ada ditangannya, siap dilempar ke arahku kapan saja. Aku semakin terpuruk didasar jurang kegelapan dimana aku tidak bisa keluar dan menghirup udara segar dengan nyaman, eh?!-Menghirup udara kotor sedikitpun saja tidak bisa, apalagi ditambah dengan kata 'nyaman'.

Pokoknya, kehidupanku sekarang jauh berbeda dengan kehidupanku yang dulu. Dulu aku adalah seorang anak brandal, aneh, dipanggil keluar-masuk ruang guru, dikenal sebagai pribadi yang tidak baik, selalu saja membolos jam pelajaran dan selalu masuk terlambat. Walaupun begitu, aku senang dan sangat bahagia terhadap hal itu. Itu tidak membebani pikiranku dan tentunya bebas seperti seekor burung liar.

Tapi! Semua berubah saat negara Akashi Seijuro menyerang. Ah, bukan negara! Tapi seorang Akashi, kuulangi lagi, SEORANG Akashi! Ya! Hanya satu orang! Dan orang itu adalah rivalku sendiri! Ia membuatku berubah 180 derajat dari diriku yang dulu!

Aku berubah menjadi anak yang disiplin, sopan, baik hati, selalu menaati peraturan, dan tentunya, menjadi sebuah ikan yang tidak bisa bebas, yang hanya berada di aquarium yang berukuran sangat kecil. Selain itu, kedudukanku pun bertambah, sangat bertambah! Kedudukanku sekarang adalah sebagai ketua kelas dan wakil ketua OSIS. Dan itu berarti, aku menjadi partner terdekat, ah, bukan seorang partner, tapi sebagai korban pelemparan gunting baginya. Bagaimana tidak, Aku selalu dilempari gunting setiap kali aku melakukan kesalahan. Dan bukan hanya karena kesalahanku saja, tapi juga karena kesalahan orang lain juga.

Aku bisa menjadi ketua kelas karena desakan Akashi. Ia mendesak lainnya dengan seringai intimidasinya yang mematikan.

start flashback—

"Sekarang, mari kita tentukan siapa yang akan menjadi ketua kelas!" Ujar wali kelasku.

Saat keadaan kelas masih sunyi Akashi berdiri dan berkata "Aku mencalonkan dia sebagai ketua kelas, pak" ia menunjukku.

"A-apa?! Apa maksudmu, Akashi?! Kau gila, ya?!" Seruku.

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya guruku heran pada Akashi.

"Aku yakin, bahkan kelihatannya yang lainnya juga setuju, benar kan?" Ia pun menyeringai tajam-mengeluarkan tatapan intimidasinya pada seluruh murid dikelas.

Semua murid secara refleks langsung menjawab "Iya pak! Kami setuju! Dia saja yang jadi ketua kelas!"

"Tu-tunggu tapi kita—"

"Maaf pak, apa maksud dari tapi? Semua sudah setuju." Ia mengeluarkan sebuah gunting merah dari lokernya dan menaruhnya diatas meja.

"Ho-hoi, Akashi!" Seruku.

"Ah, o-oke Akashi, tenang, dia akan menjadi ketua kelas—"

"Tu-tunggu, hey!"

"Aku tidak menyukai kata 'akan', pak." Ia mulai menyentuh ujung benda tajam itu.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar..."

"Umm, Oke semua! Di-dia mulai sekarang menjadi—"

"Hoi! Hentikan! Aku sama sekali tidak ingin menjadi ketua kelas! Aku tidak mau repot mengurusi kalian!" Elakku memotong perkataan wali kelasku.

"Kenapa bapak berhenti mengatakannya?" Ia mulai menggenggam guntingnya.

"Menjadi ketua kelas kita!" Seru guruku ketakutan.

"APA?! Hei! Tunggu! Aku tidak ma—"

"Keputusan tidak bisa diganggu gugat." Ucapnya perlahan menghentikan perkataanku.

"Eghh.." Geramku.

Setelah itupun ia kembali duduk dikursinya dan memasukkan guntingnya kedalam loker. Ia duduk seperti biasa tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun dan langsung kembali menulis hal yang aku-tidak-tau-apa-itu.

'Dasar! Iblis berdarah dingin!' Batinku menahan api yang sebentar lagi akan membakar yang lainnya.

Berita ini pun langsung menyebar dengan cepat dan ditanggapi dengan berlebihan oleh orang-orang penggosip disekolahanku. Alhasil, terjadilah kegemparan yang luar biasa dihari itu.

-End Flashback-

"Hoi, kau ini lama sekali, bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau kau harus sampai disini sebelum aku?" Dia duduk dikursi osisnya sambil memegangi salah satu bidak permainan soghi miliknya.

Akuu berjalan kemeja Akashi "Ah, ayolah Akashi... bukankah kemarin aku sudah membantumu sampai begadang? kau tidak mau melepaskanku sebentar saja?" Aku menaruh teh yang tadi kubuat tepat bersebelahan dengan tangan Akashi.

"Tidak akan." Ia menaruh bidak soghi yang ia pegang kepetak yang baru.

"Ah, kumohon, aku ingin bermain sebentar..." Desahku padanya.

"Bermain, ya?" ia terdiam,"kalau begitu ambil kursimu dan duduklah didepanku." Ia menatap—menyeringai tajam kearahku.

"Hah?! Bukan soghi yang ku maksud tapi-"

"Cepat duduk sekarang." ia memotong kata-katamu.

"Ugh, ayolah..." tanganku memegangi tangan Akashi yang sedang bebas dari bidak soghi miliknya.

"Tidak. Dan lepaskan tanganku."

aku pun melepaskan tangan Akashi dan dengan tepaksa mengambil kursi lalu duduk didepannya."Aku tidak tahu cara bermain soghi, jadi aku tidak bisa melawanmu," Aku menumpu dagu, kesal.

"Bukankah kita pernah bermain soghi sebelumnya?"Ia merapikan bidak soghinya ke posisi awal.

"Itu kan sudah hampir dua bulan yang lalu, aku sudah lupa cara mainnya,"

ia berhenti mengambili bidak soghinya"Lalu, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kamu mainkan?"

"Sebenarnya hari ini aku ada janji, karena itu, tolong lepaskan aku, kumohon Akashi..."pintaku dengan paksa.

"Janji? Janji dengan siapa?"

"Ah, dengan seorang laki-laki" aku mengedipkan mata-menggodanya

"Siapa?"ia menatapku tajam.

"Dia orang yang sudah berjanji mengajariku bermain basket, sebenarnya sih, aku yang memintanya,"

"Siapa dia?"

"Seseorang,"

"Aku tak memerlukan basa-basi. Siapa orang itu?"

"Dia, Kuroko Tetsuya,"

"kenapa kamu meminta bantuannya? Ada orang lain yang jauh lebih handal darinya," ia kembali merapikan bidak soghi miliknya.

"Tidak, aku rasa dialah yang paling handal dan paling tidak sombong diantara yang kali—" aku berhenti bersuara-melihat tatapan intimidasi oleh seseorang yang ada dihadapanku.

"Jadi, maksudmu aku ini tidak handal bermain basket?"

"Yah, kau ini memang pandai bermain basket, tapi tetap saja, kau sangat sombong dengan hal itu." aku melipat tangan didada dan memalingkan muka, menghindari tatapan intimidasi miliknya.

"Hmm,"

"Dan itulah yang membuatmu terlihat lemah dalam memainkannya."

"Begitu ya? Kau janjian dengannya kan?"

kau menoleh kearahnya,"Kau tidak dengar aku tadi bilang apa? Ck, dasar, ingatan jarak pendek." kau terkekeh meremehkan.

"Dimana dia sekarang?" ia berdiri dari kursinya.

"Hei, tunggu, kamu mau ngapain, Akashi?!"

Dia menedekat kepadaku,"Aku mau membuktikan siapa yang lebih handal bermain basket." Ia menggenggam pergelangan tanganku.

"Tapi kan—Huaa—" Tanganku ditarik oleh Akashi menuju seseorang yang kalian pasti tahu siapa.

.

.

"Kuroko." Panggil pemuda bersurai merah kepada pemuda bersurai biru langit tersebut.

"Kenapa?" Ia menatap Akashi datar-meneguk minuman yang ada ditangannya.

"Ah! Kuroko! Halo!" Seruku girang pada lelaki bermanik biru langit yang cerah itu.

Ia mendekat pada Kuroko-masih menggenggam tanganku,"Kuroko, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita tanding basket?" Ujarnya sembari mendekati Kuroko

"Kenapa aku? Ada yang jauh lebih hebat dari aku," Ia menatap Akashi heran.

"Aku hanya ingin membuktikan kata-katanya saja" Akashi menyeringai pada Kuroko lalu kearahku.

"Tunggu, memangnya aku bilang apa?!" Kamu gelagapan—menunjuk dirimu sendiri.

"Kamu tidak ingat perkataan dirimu sendiri? Dasar ingatan jarak pendek" Ia terkekeh—mengejekmu.

"Hei, itu kata-kataku yang tadi!"

"Hmm, ternyata ingatanmu baik juga," Akashi memalingkan muka dan kembali terkekeh.

"Hei! Kau mengejek, ya?!" Aku menyikut pelan tangan Akashi.

"Tidak, hanya meluruskan saja," Ia menjulurkan sedikit lidahnya padaku. Aku pun juga menjulurkan lidahku padanya.

Kuroko yang daritadi diam menyimak pembicaraan kita akhirnya angkat suara,"Memangnya dia bilang apa padamu, Akashi?"

Akashi menoleh kearah Kuroko dan dia terkekeh lagi,"Dia bilang kau ini lebih handal bermain basket ketimbang aku dan juga yang lainnya, dia memujimu secara fanatik, Kuroko."

"Hah?! Fanatik?! Itu tidak benar, Kuroko!" Aku menepis perkataan Akashi.

"Kebetulan sekali, bukannya kau memintaku untuk melatihmu basket? Kalau ada Akashi bukankah lebih baik?" Kuroko memandangi aku lalu Akashi.

"Hah?! Akashi mengajariku?! Kau bercanda—"

"Kalau begitu aku tunggu di Gym. Dan seperti biasa, jangan terlambat. Aku sudah bosan dengan keterlambatanmu."Ia menyeringai sembari berjalan keluar kelas.

"Hei! Akashi! Tung—"

BRAKK

Suara pintu kelas yang ditutup oleh Akashi pun menggema dengan sangat keras-memotong kata-kataku. Aku hanya bisa ternganga lebar dan berkedip mata kaku. Setelah tersadar dari lamunanku yang kaki itu, aku menghadap Kuroko dan mungkin memarahinya.

"Kuroko! Apa yang kamu katakan tadi?! Kamu mencoba mencabut nyawaku, ya?!" Aku mencengkram bahu Kuroko dengan erat.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kuroko menelengkan kepala bingung.

"Kau memintaku Akashi melatihku sama saja seperti kamu meminta bantuan malaikat pencabut nyawa melatihku!" Aku mencengkram bahu Kuroko lebih kuat lagi.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" Tanyanya innocent.

"Agh! Sudahlah, kamu nanti juga pasti tau apa masalahnya. Yang paling penting sekarang adalah," Aku melepaskan cengkraman tanganku dipundak Kuroko-mencengkram salah satu tangannya,"KITA HARUS SAMPAI SECEPAT MUNGKIN SEBELUM AKASHI MENGELUS GUNTINGNYA!" aku berlari-menarik Kuroko keluar dari kelas menuju ke ruang gym.

Saat berlari pun Kuroko masih bertanya dan tentunya—innocent "Akashi membawa gunting? untuk apa?"

"Itu adalah_ death-scythe_nya Akashi! Dia akan mencabut nyawaku dengan benda itu jika aku terlambat!" Aku berlari lebih cepat-menarik tangan Kuroko.

.

.

Author POV

.

.

"Kita sampai!" kamu mencoba mengendalikan alur nafasmu yang mulai menusuk paru-parumu,"Bahkan sebelum Akashi datang! Hahaha!" Kamu duduk lelah—tertawa puas.

"Kata siapa?" Muncul sesosok pemuda bersurai merah yang sedang menggenggam botol minuman miliknya dari balik tirai yang menutupi ruang ganti.

"Akashi?! Aku kira kau—"

"Bahkan aku sudah menunggu cukup lama disini." Ia menajamkan pandangannya kearahmu.

"Maafkan aku, Akashi." kau berjalan kearah Akashi,"Aku minta air minummu," Pintamu padanya.

"Tidak boleh." Akashi menjauhkan botol minumnya darimu.

"Ah, Akashi... Kumohon, aku lelah sekali dan tentunya juga haus," kamu merengek dan memegangi bahu Akashi.

"Tidak akan." Ujarnya dingin sembari menepis tanganmu yang berada dipundaknya.

"Hah, kamu jahat sekali..." Kamu memalingkan badan dan berjalan menjauh.

Saat berjalan menjauhi Akashi, kepalamu dipukul pelan oleh suatu benda. Kamu mengadahkan kepalamu keatas dan kamu menemukan sebuah gelas plastik berisi milkshake vanilla yang masih dingin.

"Ini, untukmu," Ujar Kuroko-memberikan minumannya padamu.

"Tapi kau bagaimana?" Kau menelengkan kepala kesamping, kau khawatir pada Kuroko, walaupun sebenarnya hatimu tetap ingin ia memberikan minumannya padamu.

"Tidak apa-apa, tadi aku sudah minum terlalu banyak, aku pun juga sudah terbiasa karena itu aku tidak terlalu haus," Ia tersenyum manis padamu sembari memberikan minumannya.

Kau salah tingkah ditambah speechles karena ini adalah pertama kalinya kamu mendengar Kuroko mengucapkan kalimat yang cukup panjang dan melihat senyumnya yang ternyata sangat manis itu. Kamu hanya bisa terbelalak dan mengedipkan mata secara kaku,

"Terima kasih, Kuroko." kamu mengambil minuman ditangannya dan meminumnya. Dan tanpa disadari kamu memunculkan semburat merah yang ternyata disadari oleh Kuroko itu sendiri.

Kuroko yang baik hati pun menyentuh pipimu yang merona dengan tangannya yang sehalus mutiara itu,"Kenapa pipimu tiba-tiba memerah? Kamu sakit?"

Kali ini kamu benar-benar salah tingkah dan benar-benar dibuat semerah tomat olehya,"A-ah, ti-tidak apa, Kuroko. Mu-mungkin karena aku kepanasan se-setelah berlari tadi. Hahaha," Kamu menoleh kearah lain dan terbata saat mengucapkan kalimatmu itu, kamu mencoba mengurangi kecurigaan Kuroko padamu dengan cara tersenyu lalu tertawa, walupun itu memang terlihat seperti dipaksa.

"Begitu ya..." Ia kembali berwajah datar.

"Ya-yah, begitulah... hahaha," Tawamu gugup.

Setelah itu kamu terus berbincang-bincang dengan Kuroko. Kamu yang tadinya nervous melihat senyum Kuroko, sekarang sudah mulai terbiasa walaupun kamu terus mengeluarkan semburat merah dipipimu lantaran terkesan dengan kemanisan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Ya, kamu mulai dan bahkan sangat mudah akrab dengannya. Karena keasikanmu berbicara dengan Kuroko, kamu tidak sadar bahwa orang yang menyuruhmu kesini, ketempat dimana kamu dapat benar-benar akrab dengan Kuroko telah meninggalkan lokasi kejadian.

Akashi Seijuuro, yang sedari-tadi kalian acuhkan ternyata sedang memperhatikan kalian berdua. Matanya memicing tajam kearahmu dan Kuroko, "Apa mungkin mereka berdua memiliki perasaan suka satu sama lain?" Ia melipat tangannya didada,

.

.

"Hmm, menarik,"

.

.

"lihat saja kelanjutan dari dongeng cinta kalian berdua." Ia menyeringai tajam didepan kaca yang ada dihadapannya.

.

.

**Loading...**

**Salam Hangat~**

**Hyooo~ balik lagi nih dengan chapter yang jauhhh lebih genah :v wakakakakk**

**maap deh kemarin kalimatnya berantakan, acak adul, danblahblahblah! pokoknya gak mutu banget! apalagi nggak nge feel!**

**FAIL DAH TUH CHAPTER PERTAMA! WAHAHAHAHA!/evillaughhere/**

**AKASHI GILAK TERAKHIRNYA! OMG! PADAHAL RENCANA BUKAN BEGITU! MAUThor HANYA MENULIS APA YANG ADA DIPIKIRAN MAUTHOR TANPA BERPIKIR LAGI! POKOKNYA APA YANG TERBAYANG SELANJUTNYA GW TULIS AJA NEH DISINEH! WAKAKAKAKAAAKKK!**

**OIYA, BTW, MAUThor nih gak bisa ngomong banyak-banyak... pokoknya sih..**

**sori kalo ada typo(s) dan juga...**

**ENJOY READING MY FICTION! WAHAHAHAH! (uhuk-uhuk/batuk/)**

**RnR Please... need your riview more...**

**see you again in the next chapter ;;;**


End file.
